Disappearing Poptarts
by FairySinGirl
Summary: Loki pranks Thor by making him think there's no more poptarts anywhere and records his reaction after figuring out how to use a video camera. And Thor's attempts to get back at him fail.


**Disappearing Poptarts  
** **(Loki is annoyed with Thor's poptart obsession and decides to pull a little prank on him.  
** **Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the ideas for this story and my OC Tora.)**

* * *

Disappearing Poptarts

Loki was becoming annoyed with Thor's obsession with poptarts. In fact, he despised the abomination that had the nerve to be called food here on Midgard, and his brother's obsession with it annoyed him to no end. But this time Loki had a plan to trick Thor into believing that there were no more poptarts left on Earth. With a mischievous smirk, he set out to put his plan into action. He immediately found Thor's secret stash and waved his hand over every single poptart he had in there to make them appear invisible while only leaving the illusion of a few crumbs in their place. He then created a bunch of doppelgangers of himself and sent them out to every store throughout the city to do the same thing with all the poptarts there as well. Satisfied that his latest prank would succeed, Loki then went back to reading his book in his room while he waited for Thor to return from Asgard.

2 hours later  
"WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! SOMEBODY HAS ROBBED ME OF MY POPTARTS!" Thor exclaimed loudly from the kitchen.

Loki had to refrain from laughing too loudly, incase he was overheard, as he began snickering. Oh this was just too hilarious, he couldn't contain it any longer as he suddenly found himself cackling maniacally at Thor's stupidity for falling for another one of his pranks.

Meanwhile... in the kitchen  
While he was frantically searching the entire kitchen for his missing poptarts, Thor suddenly thought he heard Loki laughing and had to assume that he was somehow behind this. "LOKI!"

Loki immediately stopped laughing quickly returned to his book, pretending to read as Thor broke down the door to his room with Mjolnir.

"It was unlocked, you know?" Loki pointed out to him. "Something wrong, brother?" he added innocently while hiding his smirk behind his book.

"Don't play innocent, Loki! Where are they?" Thor demanded.

"Where are what?" Loki asked, still faking innocence.

"My poptarts!" Thor exclaimed.

"Is that what this is about? Can't you just go buy some more? You know I hate those things, so why would I steal your secret stash?" Loki said.

"Cut the games already, brother, and show me where you've hidden them already!" Thor told him.

"Oh fine," Loki replied, setting his book down and going down to the kitchen with Thor following close behind. Loki waved his hand over the cupboard where Thor kept his secret stash of poptarts and they all reappeared. "There, happy now?"

"Yes," Thor replied. "You may go back to what you were doing now."

"Oh and just so you know, apparently Midgard just ran out of poptarts everywhere," Loki added.

Thor sighed. "Loki, go undo the illusions you've placed on every poptart in those stores."

"Fine, party pooper," Loki grumbled, upset that Thor had just ruined his fun. He then created doppelgangers of himself again and sent them out to undo every illusion on every single poptart.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tony said, after hearing the commotion from his lab. "Oh hey Point Break, didn't notice you were back already. What's up with Reindeer Games?"

"I simply played a harmless prank by making him think there were no more poptarts in the world, and he made me go undo it all," Loki muttered while glaring at Thor.

"Wait what? Aww man, I would've loved to see his reaction to that," Tony said.

"WHAT?! Thor got pranked and I didn't get to see it!" Tora practically screamed. "Whyyyyyyy?! Say it ain't so! Just say it ain't so!"

"Drama queen," Clint muttered.

"Tora, please tell me you haven't been eating nerds again," Steve said. "And how did you not know Thor was back from Asgard already, Tony, when that should have been obvious?"

"Well I just didn't know until now, ok?" Tony retorted.

"And I haven't been eating nerds, because I am a nerd," Tora added dramatically. "An anime nerd, that is," she added with a smirk. "So, about that poptart prank Loki played on Thor?"

Thor mentally face-palmed. "Just you wait, brother. I will be figuring out a way to get back at you for that prank."

Loki scoffed at that. "You? Pull a prank on me? I would like to see you try," he added smugly. "Oh, and for those of you who wanted to see it" he snapped his fingers and a video camera appeared.

"You even had a hidden camera?!" Thor exclaimed while Loki's smug smirk was the only reply.

"Ooh, I call first dibs watching it!" Tora exclaimed, only for Tony to beat her to the camera. "Hey!"

"Count me in. I wanna watch it too," Clint added as he and the other Avengers, minus Thor, all crowded around Tony to watch the video of Loki's prank.

Tony turned the camera on and then hit play on the video recording as they then began to watch Thor falling for yet another one of Loki's pranks.

~The video started out with showing Thor just returning from Asgard, and going into the kitchen to get a poptart only to find that they were all gone save for a few crumbs as Thor was now frantically searching for his missing poptarts. The Avengers, again minus Thor, were all laughing as they continued to watch. Then they heard Loki's laughter in the background followed by Thor loudly exclaiming "LOKI!" Loki had burst out laughing as he watched his brother storm into his room demanding to know what had been done with his poptarts (yes, Loki was using his magic to move the camera along behind Thor in order to film the entire thing). They all continued watching Loki, who had begun faking innocence, as Thor was trying to get him to undo the illusion that was making the poptarts appear invisible. Loki then sighed as he set his book down and went to the kitchen, followed closely by Thor, as he made the poptarts reappear in the cupboard as well as the ones in every single store. Tony and Tora both laughed the hardest at Loki's use of the phrase 'party pooper' right as Tony walked in... and that was when Loki made the camera disappear.~

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Tora cheered while randomly throwing confetti.

"Question. Where are you getting the confetti from?" Clint questioned.

"Uh, the party store nearby. They were selling confetti, so I bought some. Duh!" Tora replied. "Why? Ya got a problem with it, Birdbrain?" Clint shot a glare towards her in reply.

"Hey, where'd Point Break go?" Tony suddenly asked.

"Probably left to go plot my so-called 'doom' which I know he will never succeed in doing," Loki replied calmly. "Speaking of which... Thor, I know you are trying to sneak off with some of my favorite books. Nice try, though."

"That's it, I give up," Thor said.

"Now where's the fun in that if you give up?" Loki taunted.

"I meant I am just giving up for now, _brat_ ," Thor replied, making sure to add that last part without Loki hearing it, as he was really annoyed with that prank now.

Unfortunately, Loki only smirked. "I take that as a compliment, by the way," he replied smugly.

Tora was snickering. "Wow, sometimes I forget how perceptive you can be," she told Loki.

"No kidding, I bet nobody sane could even think of out-tricking the trickster," Tony added.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet that I can?" Tora challenged.

Loki's eyes lit up at that. "Are you challenging me?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Nobody sane, huh?" Steve told Tony. "Way to go, Tony. You're forgetting that Tora's not like that." Tony immediately regretted mentioning that after that.

Tora replied with a smirk of her own to the god of mischief. "Maybe... But right now I feel like watching another movie. Labyrinth, anyone? Or we could watch Loki's prank again."

"No! Anything but that again!" Thor exclaimed, while Loki just snickered.

So the Avengers, Tora, and Loki all ended up watching Labyrinth for the rest of the afternoon. Even Thor, who had finally finished sulking over not being able to get back at his little brother for the prank, had decided to join them as well.

* * *

 **And there you have it. A nice little one-shot. It's probably not very good, but I'll leave that to the readers to decide. And as for Tora, my OC, I'm originally trying to work on a Tokyo Mew Mew crossover with Avengers, so yeah she's basically my OC Mew for that one (even though I haven't exactly started that yet. yeah I know, I'm lazy with that). Her full name is Tora Hanako, and she's originally from Tokyo and still has a bit of her Japanese accent and will often insult someone in Japanese when they get on her nerves. And with Steve's comment about her not being sane is because she easily gets hyper off of anything containing sugar (and also why Steve asked if she had been eating nerds again, it's her main weakness to go bouncing-off-walls hyper). And she's also a bit of a drama queen (as Clint mentioned) LOL! I think I may have made her sound a bit like Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony, with the whole confetti thing, but she's my OC so I guess it's fine. Anywho, I hope this is enjoyable and entertaining enough for y'all (hehe... now I'm sounding like Applejack). Ok, MLP references aside now since that has nothing to do with this story. Enjoy! ^_^ Review/Fav/whatever (you get it). And I love the movie Labyrinth, btw. ;)**


End file.
